The girl next door part 2:unedited!
by mangagakaz
Summary: All the good stuff.


Okay guys this is the unedited chapters. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hazel hurry up in there," Yuffie banged on the bathrooms door. "Yeah don't use all the hot water," Tanni appeared beside her. "First come first served," Yuffie grumbled, "you're getting the cold water." Tanni greens eyes widened, "What!? Why? I thought you were already done."

"Nope, I could hardly sleep last night. And when I finally did get some sleep it was time to get up!"

"Stuff on yur mind huh?"

"You could say that. But I'm so tired of being depressed. Why don't we do something after school. Like go out to eat or something."

"Go out to eat! Oh Yeah!" Hazel exited the bathroom, she was as loud as usual. "Hazel are you sick?" Yuffie noticed how pale Hazel was. "ummm, yeah," she smiled, "by the way...there's no more hot water."

"HAZEL!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nida woke up and noticed she was in bed alone. It wasn't like Riku to be up so early, he would always over sleep. "Riku," she opened the bathroom door and peeked out.

Where was he? "Riku," she entered the living room and found him passed out on the glass coffee. "RIKU!" She knelt beside him and shook him lightly. Sweat was beaming off his forehead and breathing was shallow.His eyes fluttered open and he staredat Nida. "Oh, did I oversleep again?"

"Are you okay? You look pale." He cleared his throat and rose, "yeah, I'm fine." His slightly red eyes darted around the room for the clock. When his eyes landed on Nida he was engulfed in her concern stare. "I'm fine really."

She reached out and grasped his arms and turned the palms upright. Jerking up his sleeves she examined them. "You can't be serious. I told you I don't do that anymore." Scars created stripes across his wrist and her hands traced over his healing wounds. Her lips twisted into the form of a frown and scowl. "Enough," he pulled down his sleeves, "don't get sad." Leaning forward he captured her lips in his. He hated lying to her but what could he do? He couldn't tell her the truthit would break her heart.

"Let's not go to school," he muttered against her lps. Working his fingers up her back he tossed her shirt off. "Riku," she moaned. "Please," he kissed her neck and pulled her into a hug. "i just want to stay with you."

"You're scarying me."

"Why?"

"You're never this affectionate."

She decide to turn the tables on him and ripped off his shirt. She left trials of kisses on his chest and enjoyed watching him squirm. "Gah, don't tease me," he looped his arms around her and his fingers brushed lazily over her bra clasp. She gasped and stopped his hand.

They never had sex before. They only touched over the clothes but no sex. It was driving Riku insane. The girl teased him to no end, he didn't know how much more he could take. "Nida you drive me crazy," he tugged her into a hug. She giggled and pressed her chest against his. "I can't take anymore," he warned her.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She whispered daringly in his ear. Riku unsnapped her bra before she could protest. Cheap shot but now her bra straps were sliding over her shoulders. "Riku!!" She gasped and tried to break away. "Tsk tsk, you let your guard down," he could feel even more of her chest pressed against his.

With one hand he snatched the material off and Nida broke out of his grasp. Luck for her she had long hair that shielded her chest from sight. Crossing her arms over her chest she stood. " Riku you jerk!!" He looked up at her seductivily and rose. The glint in his eyes was scary.

Slowly he approached her and she didn't have the courage to walk away. He ripped her arms from her chest and pulled her into his embrace. His lips met her in a passionate kiss that left her breathless. (a/n: That sounded so gay!!!) The sensation of his chest against hers was amazing. Nida secrectly enjoyed their warm body contact.

"Nida I want al of you," he whispered. "riku.." "I want all of you before it's too late.' She wasn't sure what he meant by that but it sounded okay to her.

He led her back to their room and didmmed the lights. "Riku what do you mean?" She finally asked. He silenced her with his lips and embraced her. He held her tight as if someone was trying to take her away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then he knelt and hugged her bare stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers grasped the waist band of her sweats. Riku smirked and pulled down the soft material.

There she was, just wearing her underwear. Nida blushed and shied away from Riku. "Since when were you shy," he laughed and pushed her back onto the bed. Nida fell into the soft blanks and pillows. Her hair no longer covered her chest and she felt really exposed. Riku stood at the edge of the bed staring at her like a wild beast.

He was undoing his jeans and slipping them off. Nida looked away and could hear him slipping off his boxers. The bed squeaked and she could feel crawling beside of her.

Riku pinned her wrist up beside both sides of her head and only his upper body pressed against her. He buried his face in her breast. "look at me," he slurred. Nida blushed and glanced down into his cerulean eyes. "Riku, I think we should st-"

Her sentence was cut short as Riku took her left nipple into his mouth. Nida cried out and tried to sit up, that is why he pinned her. "Riku." "Yes?" He grinned up at her. His long silver locks covered half of his face. "Don't stop."

He obeyed and twirled his tongue over each nipple. Nida felt his erection on her leg, hard and trobbing. Riku kissed her chesnut skin, under each breast and lower. As he let go of his death grip on her wrist, Nida sat up. When he kissed her navel she surprised him.

Riku howled. Nida smirked and stroked his member again. 'What do you think you're doing?" he stopped her hand.

"teasing you."

"You're really good at that."

"I know."

Riku was talking about her hand work but she thought otherwise. He decided to show her who was in charge and take some acton. His right hand went between her chest and he pushed her back. "Hey don't be so rough." He ignored her and stuck two fingers in his mouth. Before she couldask what he was doing he placed his fingers inside of her. Nida howled this time and arched her back. "Gah! Riku!"

He grinned and thrusted his fingers in and out of her. His fingers drew out and he massaged her womanhood. 'Who's teasing now?"

She bared her teeth at him and tried to move away. "You bastard." He chuckled and kissed her lips. SHe wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to position himself between her legs. "Protection," she whispered in his ear. "Just when I got comfortable," he reached up in his bedstand and pulled out a condom. (a/n:safe sex) When he was ready he peered into her hazy hazel eyes. He loved her, he was sure. He needed her, he wanted to stay this way with her.

Nida didn't get a "one, two.." or "are you ready?" He just plunged into her. She screamed feeling herself tear. Pain shot up her lower body and she jerked. "Riku! I never done this before," she reminded him."

He nodded, "I know.."

"well be gentle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nida I love you."

'I.." SHe huffed. "Don't ever leave me." Nida pulled the thin black covers over their nude bodies. "Riku, why are you saying things like this?" He rolled off of her, staring up at the ceiling.

"..."

"Riku?"

"..."

"Oh, so now you're going to pull a "Leon" on me." She bit her bottom lip and threw back the covers not caring if he saw all of her or not. throwing her legs over the edge of the bed she said, "I knew this was a mistake."

"Nida," he grasped her arm preventing her from leaving. She gazed at his arm and all of it's terrible scars, "It' just, we haven't worked everything out RIku." His eyes pleaded with hers, "don't leave me." God he was such a baby. She sighed and crawled back next to him. They faced each other. "I just, I just don't want to scare you away," Riku admitted.

"Oh Riku," she threw her arms around him. "You'd never scare me," burying her face in his neck she smiled. He grinned, that was all he needed to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After School

"sora I haven't seen you all day!" Yuffie tackled the younger boy. "I know," Sora grinned.

"Have you seen Nida today?"

"Nope..I haven't seen Riku either."

"Ho ho ho, you know what that's about."

"YUFFIE!!"

She rolled her eyes, "don't be so naive Sora."

"I don't want to picture those two, you know."

A girl with medium length red hair walked by them. "Sora isn't that?" he grinned and ran up to the red head, "Kairi!" Kairi was alot different from how she use to be. Her once flashy style was reduced to oversized sweaters and skirts.And a frown was planted on her face. Kairi was depressing, her whole aura was filled with sadness.

"Hello Sora."

"Can I borrow your notes? I kind of fell asleep again in class."

"..."

"Come on you know I'm good for it."

"Stop being so lazy and write your own notes."

Soras mouth hung open and he pulled at his longer brown spikes. Kairi giggled, "just..kid-ding." "Hey!! That's not funny!!" Kairi reached into her bookbag and fished the notes out. When she looked back up that's when she noticed Yuffie. "you.." Yuffie instantly felt uncomfortable, "yo." All the pain and humilation rushed over kairi. Yuffie was one of the people who knew about her horrible experience.

Memories of Yuffie staring down at her broken self frightened Kairi. "You remeber Yuffie, don't cha?" Sora pushed the older girl closer. "I-I have to go," Kairi walked fast around them. "Kairi!" Sora yelled down the crowded hall. All he could see was her red hair diving through the crowd.

"SHe still isn't the same," Sora said sadly, "I was surprised she even returned to school." "Damn him," Yuffie clenched her fist together, "why didn't she report it. Have him locked away." They walked outside and Yuffie reached into her bag for her car keys.

"You drive?"

Yuffie frowned, "yeah I drive the pink jeep from hell." Across the parking lot Tanni and Hazel were waiting for Yuffie by Aeriths all so famous pink jeep. "You drive that now! Ha!" Yuffie glared, "shut up." He did. "Do you need a ride?" Sora grumbled to himself and shook his head. "No, I ride home with my cousin."

"Oh okay," yuffie smiled, "I guess I'll be going."

"Yuffie?"

"um yeah?"

"Did you want to ask me something?"

The wind blew her long hair and her eyes turned to slits. "Squall...he has a girlfriend. Doesn't he?" Should he say something should he not say anything. Yuffie would probably kill him either way. And he did not want a ninja star shoved up his ass.

"Yeah," Sora sighed, "he does." Sora braced himself, Yuffie was sure to go off , just like Rinoa. but nothing happened. She simply walked away. "Yuffie?"

"No, it's okay." She glanced back. A small blue Kia pulled up to the curb blaring its horn. Yuffie and Sora crowded covered their ears. "Asshole," Yuffie murmured. "It's my cousin," Sora groaned, "he's staying with us this year. Big pain."

"Sora come on! I have soceer practice today," a boy who was almost identical to Sora leaned into the passengers seat. he took notice of Yuffie and smirked. "Why's a pretty girl talking to you Sora?"

"What's that suppose to mean!?" It was pretty obvious those two didn't really like each other. "Just come on."

Sora growled,"see ya later Yuffie" She smiled and walked over to the jeep. Hazel and Tanni smiled and got in. "You didn't tell me how many hot guys went to your school," Hazell crawled into the back seat.

"Anyone particular?" Tanni glanced back at her. Hazel blushed ,"maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(a/n)There's more unedited chapters to go.


End file.
